


Sensitivity

by Bam4Me



Series: Sanctuary [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Obi-Wan, Cat Qui-Gon, Force Sensitive Pets, Gen, NONE OF THIS IS CANON VERSE DONT EXPECT IT, Obi-Wan Hates Flying, Qui-Gon thinks hes the creche master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: I bet, none of you expected, that the first fic I wrote for Star Wars, would be about Obi-Wan being a cat. Or if you've been here a while, you're probably not shocked at all.In which Commander Cody is normally a model commander until he finds force sensitive animals, and then none of them can convince him to act rationally at all.





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Obi-Wan as a HYBRID cat. I bet none'a'y'all were expecting that. *is 1000000% predictable*
> 
> Anyways, AU, nothing is canon. Expect ObiQui later on in this specific series they're gonna adopt kitten Ani and it's gonna be cuuuuuuute. Also Cody is a wreck and keeps knitting the cats sweaters and it's amazing. Padme visits one day when Palpitine makes her come with him when he visits and then ends up living there when he suddenly dies like... he just died, maybe he choked on an olive... while on the toilet... ANYWAYS I HAVE IDEAS AND IM NOT GONNA LIE A LOT OF MY IDEAS FOR SW ARE ACTUALLY VERY SERIOUS BUT FUCK IT OKAY THIS IS THE OBLIGATORY PET AU THAT NONE OF YOU ASKED FOR BUT I AM REQUIRED BY LAW TO GIVE TO YOU WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT IT AND IT'S ALWAYS GONNA BE 100000000% FLUFF.
> 
> Also, for those of you who do not know: Obi-Wan is an orange cat. Male orange cats are soooooooooooooooo dumb, it's amazing.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

The ship stopped on the landing platform for the temple, and for a moment, all seemed fine with it, until the hatch was opened and the boarding ramp started to descend. Then, then they could hear an unholy yowling cry that grated on the ears like nails on a chalkboard.

 

Oh,  _ force, _ what is that noise?

 

“Commander?” Mace cautiously ventured towards the door when no one came off the ship, looking confused more than nervous, but cautious nonetheless. “Commander Cody, is something wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s fine, we’ll be out in a second!”

 

Mace, Adi and Depa shared a nervous look between the three of them.

 

See, Commander Cody, like many of the clones, had… habits… well, Cody personally tended to bring home lost pets. And though the man swears up and down that he doesn’t have a bit of force sensitivity in his body, not a single pet the man has brought to Coruscant hasn’t been strongly force sensitive yet.

 

They couldn’t just… turn away force sensitives, even if they were pets...

 

“Is that a feline, Commander?”

 

The yowling wasn’t dying down any, but Mace stepped back between the two women on the platform when it seemed to be getting closer. Commander Cody stepped down the landing platform with a crying bundle in his arms. The feline sounded as though it was being murdered slowly, though they could see it was fine.

 

He was a copper orange tabby cat -and wouldn’t that be fun, because male tabby cats were notoriously  _ stupid _ \- and he took no care of his surroundings, simply crying out all his woes into the warm air as he made a ruckus. 

 

“Calm down, you’re  _ fine _ I  _ promise _ , nothing is hurting you.” Cody seemed to rock the little thing for a moment, like he was a fussy babe, and for a second, it actually worked, before the cat remembered that he was upset and started yowling again, looking so distraught. Finally the clone moved to set the cat down on the ground and Adi gave a performative cringe as she prepared for the cat to either run away or cry even harder. It took him a second, but instead of doing either, the cat just sat there, stopping his wails all together before looking around at the duracrete around him before cautiously standing up on all four paws, nervously looking between the ground and Cody. “Is that better? Were you waiting for the ground again?”

 

The orange tabby let out the loudest purr, moving back to the clone so he could weave between his legs, happy to let him know he was appreciated. 

 

“That’s what I thought. You’re a good boy, but you don’t like flying do you?” The cat gave a sad little mewl of agreement. He  _ hated _ flying. “Was a terrible little terror all through take off and settled down the whole way back to Coruscant, but as soon as he saw ground again he was crying the whole way down.”

 

Mace exchanged another look with the girls, before letting out a little sigh. “So… another force sensitive cat, Commander?”

 

Cody shrugged, looking amused when the cat started climbing up his legs again, reaching down to pick him up with a grin. “Hell if I know. I just know he’s been sneaking up on me at the Ein Mas homebase for a full week straight. After two days of him stealing my breakfast, I gave in.”

 

As if there was ever any chance of him  _ not _ giving in, they all knew. An amazing commander he was of the Jedi emergency forces, but he was putty as soon as you put a cute animal in his path.

 

“I’m sure he’ll fit in just fine.”

 

Cody grinned at the way the tabby was rubbing at his shins. Normally he was so stoic and unbreakable, but a puddle of mush in front of animals and the kids in the creche. “Yeah. Qui-Gon has such an affinity for the babies, I figured giving him a kitten would go over well.”

 

***

 

Qui-Gon was in fact, not sure what to think about this fluffball that Commander Cody had dropped in his bed while he was trying to take a well deserved nap while his bipedal kittens were napping. He meowed in confusion at the weird human who had brought him back to the temple when he was just a kitten himself, before looking back down at the snuffling tabby. He meowed at him once and the little tabby looked up with the biggest greenest eyes Qui-Gon had ever seen.

 

Qui-Gon loved him instantly.

 

“See, I know what my boys want. Qui-Gon, this is Obi-Wan. He doesn’t have any parents and I was hoping, since obviously you’re in charge of the creche,” very obviously, Qui-Gon puffed up his chest a little pridefully. It had taken him a while to fully understand the human language and the others couldn’t really speak right, but Commander Cody’s thoughts were always very obvious to the force sensitive animals, “that you could take him and raise him with the other kittens. He could really use someone that will keep an eye on him when I’m not in the temple.”

 

Sensible words from a sensible commander, Qui-Gon thought to himself as he used a paw to reel the curious kitten in from the edge of the bed before the little one could wander off and get himself into trouble. That would be bad. He pulled Obi-Wan up against his chest with a rumbling purr, making sure that Commander Cody knew that he’d aquise to his request of guardianship. He turned and started grooming the fussy kitten, licking up the little one’s face as he got rid of all the grime of a long flight through the Big Dark Place that transported the Jedi-Light-Wielders to other worlds.

 

What would it matter anyways? Qui-Gon already takes care of the other kittens in the creche. What harm could one little tabby do?

 

Of course, that was before the entire temple knew that Obi-Wan might have the highest midichlorian count out of any force sensitive animal in the entire temple. Qui-Gon didn’t think it was all that bad of a thing… until he found Obi-Wan floating…

 

Life is interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com
> 
> After reviewing Obi-Wan's impressive qualities, Qui-Gon has decided to skip the creche entirely and just raise Obi all on his own, thanks.


End file.
